


【铁盾】赛螃蟹和烤面筋

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第一年秋
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336030
Kudos: 5





	【铁盾】赛螃蟹和烤面筋

在忙碌的学生时代和忙得变本加厉的工作时代，史蒂夫用以慰藉自己的休闲娱乐活动是睡觉。

他从不在清醒的时候拖拉，所以准备睡觉的时候也毫无罪恶感和焦虑感，带着充实的一天后由内啡肽带来的愉悦，史蒂夫会相当惬意地躺到床上，寻找合适的角度和合适的姿势，酣然睡去。

对于睡眠如此规律的人来说，起床也并不是一件痛苦的事。史蒂夫有定闹钟的习惯，不过绝大部分时候他都不是被闹钟吵醒的，他会在闹钟响起之前的十几分钟就醒来，静静地躺在床上梳理思绪和心情，享受清晨的片刻宁静，在闹钟响起之前就走过去把闹铃按掉，神清气爽地迎接新一天。

可以想见的是，托尼在这方面和史蒂夫是两种人。托尼最喜欢的休闲娱乐活动是熬夜，他这个人——用他身边的人，比如发小罗迪的话来说，托尼这个人偶尔会停下脚步来回头往后看一眼，但大部分时候他在用尽全力逆流而上，似乎打定了主意要跑到时间前头去。

用他自己的话来说：“二十多岁，那可是我的黄金时代，我想爱，想吃，想变成天上半明半暗的云，就这种大好时光，我怎么能拿来睡觉？！”

正在厨房里切菜的史蒂夫扭过头吼他：“那是你的话吗？那是人家王小波的话！引用就算了，你还篡改……”

托尼有些尴尬地嘿嘿笑：“我这不是……心有戚戚焉嘛。”

然而托尼的黄金时代终归是像黄鹤和他的小姨子一样一去不复返，徒留白云千载空悠悠了。这不能怪他，时间对每个人都是公平的，从某个角度来说甚至对他有着隐约的优待，这一点具体表现在史蒂夫翻阅了玛利亚带来的旧相册之后非常笃定地说：“你年轻的时候真没现在帅。”

这句话实在过于耐人寻味，托尼叼在嘴里咂摸了半天也没咂摸出来这到底是在夸他还是在损他。

史蒂夫说完还伸手在托尼脸上捏来捏去，唉声叹气：“你说这到底是怎么回事儿呢？”

托尼也伸手在他脸上捏，毫不客气地回敬：“你迟早也有这样风韵犹存的一天。”

托尼这个人的用词一向惊悚，但风韵犹存这个词的惊悚程度实在是超出了史蒂夫的承受范围，他沉默良久之后终于想出了一个合适的回应：“那就借你吉言了。”

早已和“黄金时代”挥手作别的托尼却依旧不肯把他的大好时光拿来睡觉，这一点体现在他们日常生活的点点滴滴当中，比如说那段经常在午夜时分发生的对话。

史蒂夫在半梦半醒中让出一半被子并伴随以欲拒还迎的推搡动作：“托尼，我想睡觉。”

托尼一手把裤子往下拉另一手把被子往下拉：“我知道，史蒂夫，我想睡你。”

在这种一个想睡觉一个想睡你的尖锐矛盾之中，偶尔也有能达成一致的瞬间，比如说托尼又半夜摸到床上，把手伸进史蒂夫的被子里上上下下那么一通摸，两个人在黑暗中做了一些简易的体液交换之后，托尼用上次在史蒂夫老家帮忙揉面时的狂野手法在史蒂夫心脏附近揉来揉去，然后说：“我好像有点饿。”

史蒂夫拿膝盖顶他：“起开，我也饿了，去弄点儿吃的。”

这是托尼在同居一段时间之后才发现的有关史蒂夫的小秘密，作为一个已经过了“半大小子吃穷老子”年龄的壮硕成年男子，史蒂夫仍旧会在半夜饿醒，以前他住宿舍的时候柜子里总是常备几包干脆面，半夜饿了就抓一包嘎吱嘎吱啃完——以至于室友们一直坚定地认为宿舍里一定有老鼠，只是这四年来他们运气不好始终没有找到。

“想吃什么？”史蒂夫把围裙扎在睡衣外面。

“嗯……”托尼靠在他身上，看看灶台边上的调料罐，“家里有醋，你去隔壁借点螃蟹吧，我想吃螃蟹。”

“去你的吧。”史蒂夫回答道，“上次有人送你螃蟹兑换券，我说我们来把它兑换了，你硬是说螃蟹吃腻了不想再吃了，还让我拿去送朋友，现在三更半夜的你跟我说你想吃螃蟹？我给你表演大变活螃蟹？”

托尼居然饶有兴趣地盯着他：“你真的会？那演吧演吧。”

“我要是真的会就先变只巨型的出来一钳子夹死你。”史蒂夫顿了一下，“不过我可以做赛螃蟹，你吃吗？”

“赛螃蟹和螃蟹的区别就像是素鸡和鸡……啊不对，这区别已经大到跟雷峰塔和雷锋差不多了，这也能互相替代？”

史蒂夫把刚打开的冰箱门又给关上了，环抱着双手靠在冰箱上：“所以你到底吃是不吃？”

“吃、吃。”托尼忙不迭地去打开冰箱门摸出来几个鸡蛋塞到史蒂夫手里，顺便还拿出了一个泡沫塑料盒子，“要不是你开冰箱我都忘了这儿还有好东西呢。”

“我怎么不知道冰箱里还有这玩意儿。”

“因为这是我昨晚在你睡着之后出去吃夜宵然后打包带回来的。”托尼掀开了泡沫塑料盒盖，表情得意到让人产生他其实是在展示装在木制饭盒里的自己的拿手菜的错觉，“烤面筋！”

史蒂夫顿时就露出了罕见的轻蔑神情——这盒烤面筋要是别人端出来的他绝不会这样，但既然是托尼，他就非得杠他这么一杠，毕竟一天不吵三次以上怎么能显现出他们情深义重呢。

“还记得我是哪儿人吗？拿隔夜烤面筋来糊弄我？”

托尼翻了个白眼，把烤面筋倒扣在烤盘里准备放进烤箱：“还记得我是哪儿人吗，你就拿赛螃蟹来糊弄我？我这隔夜烤面筋好歹还有真面筋，你那菜里能有真螃蟹？”

这下两个人都不说话了，略输一阵的史蒂夫赌着气单手磕了五个鸡蛋，切了姜末撒进去，还从柜子深处扒拉出来一瓶闻着真的有股螃蟹味儿——或者说就是生姜味儿——的蟹醋，倒进碗里。

这道菜听上去简单，不过实际操作起来还真挺考验手艺，而史蒂夫在这方面是相当有自信的，下锅的时候蛋黄半散不散，炒出来的效果也更像混在一起的蟹肉和蟹黄而不是单纯的炒鸡蛋。

他把赛螃蟹端上桌，本想说再下两碗面条，但一转身就看见守在烤箱前的托尼用眼神告诉他：“有烤面筋。”

史蒂夫想了想，评价道：“你能不能不要表现得像是平生第一次出门打酱油因此还要求今天家里一定要做红烧菜一样？”

赛螃蟹和烤面筋上了桌，两人挨着坐下来，史蒂夫忙着脱围裙的时候托尼站在酒柜跟前挑挑选选，最后去冰箱里拿了一罐可乐。

史蒂夫挑挑眉毛：“可乐？”

“可乐怎么了，我吃真螃蟹也喝可乐。唉，烤面筋这东西吧。”托尼喝了一口可乐，夹起一块烤面筋举到眼前，“不串在签子上吃还真就少了那么点感觉。”

“哟，您对烤面筋要求还挺高啊。”

“那是当然，我小时候一直梦想着长大以后离家出走去证明自己的潜力，最后返璞归真，找个适合养老的地方开一家钢铁侠烤面筋馆。”

“为什么叫钢铁侠烤面筋？”

“因为‘凡铁之有钢者，如面中有筋’。”

“那应该叫铁钢侠烤面筋，或者钢铁侠烤筋面。”

“咱们换个话题行吗。”

“好吧，换就换。那你后来离家出走了没？”

“我尝试了。”托尼郁闷地尝试了一口赛螃蟹，并尽量不表现出来自己很喜欢这道菜，“哪知道我爸以为我被绑架直接报警了……”

吃饱喝足，托尼靠在椅子上痛快地打了一个可乐嗝，史蒂夫站起来踱着步：“你要是困了就先睡吧，我得消化一下。”

“我们到床上消化。”

“饭后不宜立刻剧烈运动。”

“行，我保证轻点。”

史蒂夫的目光刚递过来，托尼立刻嬉皮笑脸地纠正：“我开玩笑的。要不来跳个舞？”

他指了指客厅电视两侧的低音炮。

一直以来它们都像两座沉默的山一样站在那里，作为这个家里唯一有“当代中年男子”气质的装饰品屹立不倒，以至于史蒂夫听到这话以后的第一反应是：“它们还有这功能？”

托尼多年来就是个奔走在一线的时尚弄潮儿，孜孜不倦地为人类生活方式的进步与变革趟雷试错，谷歌眼镜发布之后他第一时间订购了一份并在到货后坚持佩戴，还别出心裁地把口令从“OK,glass”改成了“好的，镜哥哥”。

史蒂夫只能庆幸托尼是个很现实的人，他勇于承认这玩意儿是人类生活方式进步与变革史上的错误一步——或者至少是步子太快扯着裆的一步，然后毅然决然地抛弃了它。

毕竟，史蒂夫坚持认为这东西还是人类科技产品审美史上相当错误的一步。

坚持这样生活方式的人，又偏偏长了一张岁月越打磨越帅的脸，他身上在充满了“中年男子的气息”的同时又完全没有“中年男子的气息”，而把史蒂夫从这个摇摆不定的印象漩涡中拯救出来的就是这对堂堂正正站立在电视两侧的低音炮，它们浑身上下每一寸材质都在说“年轻人，买东西不选最对的就选最贵的”，就像两个巨大的船锚，锚住了史蒂夫犹豫着要不要入港的心船。

史蒂夫就此领悟到为什么反差萌是致命的，当你怎么往上加重量也搞不定一头骆驼的时候，你需要的仅仅只是一根细细的稻草用来挠它痒痒。

在当初那一段时间的相处之后，史蒂夫已经对“潇洒的浪子”这个特性有了很强的抵抗力，就在他因此犹豫的时候，“原来他偶尔还真能是个土味的大爷”这一点成了那根稻草。

史蒂夫后来对托尼坦白了这段思考历程，出乎他意料的是托尼非但没有嘲笑他还诚恳地表示他也有类似的经历。

“那你的稻草是什么？”史蒂夫问。

“你逗小动物——比如猫的时候会用方言，还用叠词。”

史蒂夫对此感到有些莫名其妙：“我没有！”

托尼难得地没有和史蒂夫战斗到底，他轻易地放弃了在这个问题上的论战，并用一个笑容表达出了强烈的厌战情绪。后来史蒂夫才发现这个笑容的真实意思更接近于“走着瞧”而不是“好吧好吧你说得对”。

大约在这段对话结束之后的三十分钟，史蒂夫蹲在充电口跟前看着笨笨：“憨憨，腻个碎怂咋还不过来舂垫捏。”

托尼这时候悠悠然晃过来：“第一，它叫笨笨不叫憨憨；第二，它是个成熟的扫地机器人了，没电它自己会去充的……”

跳舞这个计划最后没有被执行，因为他们发现这低音炮居然只是默默地站在那里，身后连个连接线都没有。

“其实就算有连接线。”史蒂夫提出，“我也只会跳全国第八套广播体操。”

托尼的意见是他们还是到床上运动并幸运地得到了采纳。

“不用变巨型螃蟹了。”他一边解裤子一边说，“来亲自夹死我吧，我心甘情愿的。”


End file.
